


Working Them Angels

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice harsh, breath obviously tight, Rodney says, "Go for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Them Angels

John curls around Rodney's body, feeling Rodney relax into the embrace. In the aftermath of yesterday's disastrous mission, Elizabeth had insisted that they take the day off, and John is going to take advantage of that. He searches out Rodney's lips and kisses him, tasting stale coffee and something that's indefinably Rodney. Rodney opens his mouth willingly, letting John take the lead.

Moaning into Rodney's mouth, John rolls them so that he's propped on his hands over Rodney's body. He's holding Rodney down with the weight of his own body, not that Rodney is struggling. When he finally breaks the kiss, panting, he rests his forehead in the crook of Rodney's neck. He can't believe how close he came to losing Rodney yesterday. If Ronon had been a little slower with his gun, or if Teyla had been less persuasive, he'd be mourning Rodney today instead of getting ready to make love to him.

Rodney seems to realize how close John is to breaking, because he doesn't struggle or say anything. Instead, he wraps his arms around John's chest and holds on until John feels a little less fragile.

When he's recovered, he kisses the spot on Rodney's neck that always makes him shiver and shake with need. This time is no different, and Rodney's legs fall open, letting John settle between them. "You want to fuck me?" Rodney asks, voice quiet and smooth.

John shakes his head no. "I just want to touch you and make you feel good," he says, roughly. Rodney doesn't say anything to that, but he gives one convulsive shudder before relaxing all at once. John takes that as the consent it is, and comes up on his knees, kneeling between Rodney's spread thighs.

He looks at Rodney for a long moment, long enough that Rodney starts to flush and ducks his head, making him look years younger. Without looking away, he places both hands on Rodney's shoulders and rubs him for a minute, feeling tense muscles beneath the skin. Without lifting his hands up, he drags them down over Rodney's chest to his nipples, feeling them pebble beneath his fingers.

Rodney's eyes are closed, and his breath escapes in a little huff of pleasure when John's fingers tighten. "You're beautiful like this." The words escape John before he can stop them, and he wants to pull them back as fast as he can. But Rodney doesn't say anything about them. He just arches up into John's touch, and John takes advantage of that to tweak Rodney's nipples a little harder.

A sheen of sweat breaks out over Rodney's skin, which is practically glowing in the sunlight coming through the open window. Bending down, John licks along Rodney's chest, tasting the fresh salt and making Rodney whimper.

He reaches past Rodney to grope under the pillow and finds the lube. Rodney opens his eyes, and when he sees the slick, he sighs in contentment and relaxes even further. John pours some in his palm, and then rubs it all over both hands. Wrapping one slick hand loosely around Rodney's dick, he slides the other back behind Rodney's balls. Nudging at Rodney's opening, he slowly pushes two fingers inside of him.

Rodney's groan shakes him down to his toes, and he has to close his eyes to keep his own control. His fingers twist, finding the small bump of Rodney's prostate, making Rodney jump and moan in pleasure.

Two fingers becomes three, and Rodney's eyes are open and trusting as he looks at John. He doesn't want to break Rodney - his own sanity depends on Rodney not breaking - but there's part of him that wants to push him as far as he can. He wants to see how far Rodney will bend.

His pinky drags along the entrance to Rodney's body, teasing and testing. When it catches on the rim of Rodney's hole, Rodney groans loudly, and John hesitates before asking, "Can I - Is this okay?"

Rodney can't seem to get enough air in his lungs to answer, but he nods. John bites his lip and thinks before sliding his fingers out of Rodney. Rodney makes a protesting noise, and John soothes him softly while adding more lube to his hand.

His heart in his throat, he folds his fingers together and places them at the entrance to Rodney's body. Meeting Rodney's eyes, he slowly pushes his way inside. Rodney gives a soft sigh and he relaxes, letting John push in deeper, faster, than he expects. He's biting his lip bloody, trying to not hurt Rodney, trying to force himself to go slower.

His fingers are all the way inside Rodney. He tucks his thumb up behind Rodney's balls and starts to work the palm of his hand inside of him. Rodney makes a soft sound, and John freezes, but Rodney says, "N - no, it's good. Don't, don't stop." John still hesitates, but a glance at Rodney's cock, hard and proud up against his belly, confirms that Rodney really is enjoying this.

Slowly, the palm of his hand slips inside Rodney, and he carefully fucks Rodney with most of his hand, feeling the muscles flutter around it. It's the most intimate thing he's ever done - even more intimate than fucking Rodney, and that's saying something. He has a sudden desire to see if Rodney can take his whole hand, and he looks up at Rodney's face, knowing the question is probably written across his face.

Rodney confirms that he's being obvious. Voice harsh, breath obviously tight, Rodney says, "Go for it."

John pulls his hand back a little ways and refolds it, putting his thumb into his palm, and adding yet more slick. Rodney laughs at that. "I'm going to be sliding out of bed for a week, John." John flushes, but doesn't pause. He wants Rodney to enjoy this, and that won't happen if there isn't enough slick.

Slowly, steadily, he pushes in again, not pausing when Rodney groans, or when he pants, breath coming in great gusts. He watches as his hand slides inside Rodney, and jumps a little when the muscle closes tight around his wrist. He has to close his eyes, because it feels like homecoming - being held so tightly, and how come he didn't realize that Rodney could comfort him with his _ass_?

"John?" Rodney's voice is unsteady at best, and John forces his eyes open again. The look on Rodney's face is understanding, tinged with a little discomfort, and John hastily brings his attention back to the here and now, twisting his hand and trying to put as much pressure on Rodney's prostate as he can. "Oh, _oh_ ," Rodney moans out, and a drop of precome wells up at the tip of his dick.

Continuing to press hard, John leans forward and licks that droplet away, only to be rewarded by Rodney's hand weaving itself into his hair and tightening. John _knows_ this - it's Rodney's way of begging for John to suck his dick, and so he does. He doesn't tease, just taking as much of Rodney's dick into his mouth as he can while his hand moves a little deeper, twisting and pressing.

Rodney's hips start to move, riding John's throat. John doesn't mind, swallowing mindlessly. He wants Rodney to come, wants to taste it, and it doesn't take Rodney long to finally cry out, shuddering. One thrust, two, and then he's pouring himself into John.

John slides his hand free of Rodney while he's still melted bonelessly into the bed. Wrapping his slick hand around his own dick, he jerks it roughly, desperate now to come. It's a matter of moments, and then he's shooting all over Rodney's chest and stomach. Collapsing down, he rests on Rodney's side and tries to catch his breath.

Rodney smears one hand through John's come and turns to look at him, one eyebrow going up. "Marking your turf now?" he says, but there's no heat behind it, and he follows the question with a weak chuckle. John flushes, but doesn't answer. His throat is too tight for words.

Turning over, Rodney wraps his arms around John. "I know. I won't do that again, I promise."

This time, like always, John believes him.


End file.
